vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan Stormrage
Summary Illidan Stormrage was the self-proclaimed Lord of Outland. Once an unusually gifted sorcerer, his pursuit of arcane mastery led him to commit numerous atrocities against his people and Azeroth, and he was imprisoned for ten thousand years before his escape during the Second Invasion of the Burning Legion. Illidan was the creator and former master of the Demon Hunter order known as the Illidari. He created the order with the sole purpose of bringing the Legion's Burning Crusade to an end. Seeking to dispose of this new threat, Kil'jaeden the Deceiver tricked the armies of the Horde and the Alliance into invading Outland once more in an attempt to liberate the world from its new dark master. Illidan was finally confronted by his pursuers atop the Black Temple, his seat of power, where his reign was put to an end. During the events of the Legion's Third Invasion on Azeroth Illidan was resurrected and once again allied himself with the defenders of Azeroth. After the successful invasion of Argus, the Burning Legion's homeworld, and the subsequent imprisonment of Sargeras at the Seat of the Pantheon Illidan chose to stay behind and watch over the Dark Titan as his jailer. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely higher Name: Illidan Stormrage "The Betrayer" Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: At least 10,000 years old Classification: Night Elf (formerly), Demon, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Vision (Illidan can see magical energies, souls and invisible targets. He can see through solid objects as well as see perfectly in complete or unnatural darkness. His vision grants him enhanced reaction speed), Flight, Warglaive Mastery, Magic, Immortality (Type 8. Demons who die outside the Twisting Nether will eventually re-materialize within the Twisting Nether), Regeneration (Low-Godly) via the Twisting Nether, Spatial Manipulation (Demons are able to tear their way into the physical universe), Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life, Energy and Soul Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation with Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel), Summoning, Statistics Amplification with Metamorphosis, Immortality (Type 1), Resurrection (Demons that die outside of the Twisting Nether will simply have their souls thrown back into the astral dimension and return in a new body. Illidan, as a demon himself, is no exception), Astral Projection, and Weather Manipulation. Resistance to Chaos Manipulation (Demons originate from the Twisting Nether and are immune to its nature, including its Chaotic energies), Magic (Able to coexist with the Twisting Nether's rampant volatile magical energies), Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Demons are born from the Twisting Nether and are able to coexist with its effects, which are able to tear through the Great Dark Beyond and warp creation) Attack Potency: City level (Managed to briefly hold off Mannoroth in a fight during The War of the Ancients, likely higher (grew much stronger after adding Gul'dan's power to his own by absorbing it from his skull). Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher reactions and combat speed (Even while he was in a magically and physically weakened state, and fighting multiple enemies, including Maiev Shadowsong, his attacks were said to be faster than the eye could follow) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class (Managed to hurt Mannoroth during their fight), likely higher Durability: City level (Traded blows with Mannoroth as well as Arthas before he obtained the Helm of Domination), likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range. Likely Hundreds of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Warglaives of Azzinoth, Sargerite Keystone Intelligence: Gifted. Illidan has displayed tremendous talent in multiple fields of magic. His amber eyes, before they were burned off and replaced with the Cursed Vision of Sargeras, marked him as a naturally talented druid, but Illidan never had the patience necessary for the druidic arts. Instead, he chose the path of Arcane magic and quickly became one of the most powerful magi among the Night Elves. Illidan is also a brilliant strategist that has led many successful wars against the Burning Legion even managing to conquer multiple planets held by the demons across the cosmos. Weaknesses: Illidan is power-hungry and overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mana Burn:' Sends a bolt of negative energy that burns the enemy target's mana. Burned mana combusts, dealing damage to the targeted foe and greatly reducing their remaining mana in the process. *'Immolation:' A fiery aura engulfs Illidan, damaging any foe standing too close to him. *'Shear:' Illidan takes flight, gathering momentum and flying towards the enemy at blazing speeds in order to deliver a devastating blow with his Warglaives. *'Draw Soul:' Illidan attacks an opponent's soul directly, tearing a piece of it and stealing some of their life energy so that he may use it to restore his own diminished health. *'Flame Crash:' Illidan takes to the sky, engulfing himself in mystical blue fire before descending upon his enemies and causing an explosion that leaves patches of fire on the ground. *'Parasitic Shadowfiend' Summons a parasitic shadowfiend that buries itself in an enemy target and burrows through before emerging once again and seeking out another foe. *'Flames of Azzinoth:' Illidan flies high up into the air and throws the Warglaives on the ground in order to summon forth the Flames of Azinoth residing inside. The two powerful Entropic Elementals emerge from the blades and attack Illidan's enemies using devastating Felfire. While the Felspawn fight Illidan's enemies on the ground he barrages them with fireballs from the sky. **'Blaze:' Entropic Elementals are beings composed of pure fel magic that lash out at all life. These creatures are surrounded by blazing felfire that burns any opponent that gets too close. **'Flame Blast:' The Felspawn blast any foe standing in from of them with felfire. **'Uncaged Wrath:' When the Flames of Azzinoth are separated from their blades by more then a few of yards the Felspawn enrage, increasing their attack power sixfold and their speed threefold. *'Demon Form/Metamorphosis:' The Betrayer casts Metamorphosis and takes on the form of the Demon Within. In this state his power is increased sixfold and he emits an Aura of Dread which damages nearby enemies. He also begins to slowly regenerate health. **'Summon Shadow Demons:' While in Demon Form, Illidan summons shadow demons at an enemy's position stunning the target in the process. The demons lash out at the foe until they are slain. **'Shadow Blast:' Illidan blast his foes with shadow magic that causes an explosion of dark energies. **'Aura of Dread:' Illidan envelops his surroundings in an aura that causes damage to anyone standing inside of it and increasing the damage taken from Shadow magic. *'Eye Beam:' Illidan blasts any enemies standing in front of him with a beam of pure Fel energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Warcraft Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 7